videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Together, We Can Win! (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: A Sudden Upset?! The Stunning Clash *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win the battle without being stunned! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 31,000 *Previous: Goku Black Unbound *Next: Inconceivable Allies Enemies *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Dialogue Intro *Goku Black: This body and its very cells become one with me with each blow I endure! *Goku Black: Bear witness to the beautiful coalescence between a god and a Saiyan body! *You: Uh-oh! If he gets any stronger than this... *Nim: ...Then we've got no hope of beating him! *Goku Black: I suppose I should thank you little brats and androids for the power you've afforded me. *Goku Black: Although you have proven useful, you have served your purpose, and will now be eliminated. *Android 17: No... To go down after surviving this long... *Android 18: So he's kept us alive this long just to use us?! *Goku Black: Begone, mortals! *You: N-Nooo! We can't--'' *You: ''Wh-What's going on?! Goku Black's attack was canceled out?! *Goku Black: That was a Kamehameha... Who dares interfere with my plan?! *You: Goku! Vegeta! *Android 17: That's Goku? *Android 18: What's he doing here? *Goku (Xeno): Looks like I was just in time! *Vegeta (Xeno): Tch. I thought I told you you've got no role to play in this. *Goku Black: What is the meaning of this? They should not be here! *You: So you finally got your Hero Switches! *Goku (Xeno): Yeah, thanks to the quick thinking of Leggings! *Leggings: Heh heh. We have your Ki to thank for that, Name. It's similar to Goku's. *Leggings: By referencing your Ki, I was able to complete Goku's switch in no time! *Android 17: It's a little weird having you on our side, but... an ally's an ally, right? *Android 18: There's so much going on right now. It's kind of making my head spin. *Hit: I see. So that is the real Goku... *Goku Black: I don't understand how you got here, but, very well... *Goku Black: With Goku here, let us see which of us can make better use of this body. *Vegeta (Xeno): Hmph. Look at that. He really does look exactly like you. *Goku (Xeno): Yeah, you aren't kidding. This is kind of freaky. *Vegeta (Xeno); It's perfect. I'm actually glad he looks like you. *Vegeta (Xeno): I can finally beat that face of yours to a pulp! *You: Great! Now that Goku and Vegeta are here, we should finally have enough power! *You: We can do this! *Nim: Yeah! Things are finally gonna change! *Goku Black: You will know your place, infinitesimal mortals! Your numbers alone aren't enough to best me! Victory *Goku Black: N-No, it can't be... This body... can't be inferior...! *Goku (Xeno): Heh heh! Looks like I'm the better Goku! *Vegeta (Xeno): Hmph! Don't make me laugh! You are no Kakarot! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)